guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spiked Eggnog
This is the most powerful alcoholic beverage in the game, a single one will get you to level 5 drunkenness, an equivalent of drinking 5 hunters ale. AM :Could anybody else confirm this? Considering the span of three levels of drunkenness, where you're actually drunk a duration of 5 Minutes would make absolutly no sense except for the first drink. After that you'll waste 2 minutes with every Spiked Eggnog. :Confirmed via the drunkard title bar. I obtained 3 minutes after drinking a single spiked eggnog. Curin Derwin :: Why is it labaled as a 3 minute duration when it should be a 5 minute duration? Yes, there are only 3 minutes you spend drunk but taking one brings you up to a full level 5 drunkenness. So isn't the real duration 5 minutes?--The King Tarosian 22:15, 1 January 2007 (CST) :::You're right. I tested it too. You get 3 minutes of being drunk + 2 minutes of just a buzz at the end. Xapheus 10:34, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::Well, after I made the change (changed 3 to 5 minute duration)-the article was reverted so "duration" refers to the drunk time of the drink, not the total effect time. That should really be clarified somewhere. The drunk article is misleading in this. Xapheus 10:58, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::I can see the point here. I wasn't aware that there were 2 "buffer" levels of drunk before you get to the official timing. If the duration of this is 3 minutes, then technically it should only give you 1 minute toward the drunkard timing. After testing, a single spiked eggnog gives you 3 minutes toward drunkard with 2 more minutes of uncounted time. If this is a 3-minute drink, then what are the 1-minute drinks? 0.6 minute drinks? I'll try to edit it so that it reflects the actual drunk times, counted an uncounted. Nub 01:37, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::If this is the case, some drinks that are currently labelled as 1-minute drinks are probably 3-minute drinks (or they raise the level by 3). On the drunk page, the part that says "For each used drink you ascend by as many levels as the respective alcohol endures (see table above)" is wrong, because the table lists Spiked Eggnog as 3 minute, implying it would only raise someone 3 levels. I see this discussion is already at Talk:Drunk. I further tested Spiked Eggnog, and it leaves you intoxicated for only 3 minutes BUT you get Drunk minutes the entire time. Perhaps it would be wise to not classify drinks by duration, but rather, potency. The units would be how much the drink causes one to climb the drinking ladder. Xapheus 04:31, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::::It provides 3 minutes when already drunk... That's it. You will get 3 levels up. Please leave the duration as it is, there are lot's of pleople who tested and confired that. --Kai Neah Nung11:58, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::::::when already drunk! Thats the difference between Firewater and Spiked Eggnog. Firewater boosts you up 3, Spiked 5 and the other stuff only 1 levels. The Drunkard title should not be the reference. Drink a Hunters when sober. It boosts you up one lvl, does some blurring, but you dont get a minute. Try a Firewater and you go up to lvl 3. With a Spiked you get up to lvl 5. Let's quote the drunk article. "For each used drink you ascend by as many levels as the respective alcohol endures (see table above) ..." Since Spiked boosts you up from lvl 0 to lvl 5 it endures 5 minutes. "... until you reach the highest level. After that level, drinking alcohol has no effect other than the waste of money." When you use a Spiked Eggnog at lvl 2 you would get up to 7, but it's capped to 5 -> waste of 2 levels (or minutes, as this is the same). Firewater and Spiked Eggnog have not the same duration. From both you can get 3 minutes towards the title, but only when already drunk. Down from lvl 0 you get only one title-minute from Firewater. Is it a 1 minute or 3 minute alcohol? If you call it a 1 minute, you have to call Dwarven, Hunter's (...) a 0 minute drink. If Firewater is a 3 minute, Spiked is a 5 minute alcohol. Calling both a 3 minute intoxicant is imprecise (or simply wrong). In particular famers get a benefit from it, as rezoning does remove drunkness (tested it a minute ago). -Khan Reaper Kerensky 14:31, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::There is a very simple way to test the duration... When at level 0 drink one Spiked Eggnog and remember you current drunkard time, wait for more than 5 minutes and look at your drunkard time again. It will have increased by one minute! So it lasts for 3 minutes (drinking one: 0 -> 3, decent from 3 to 2 will provide the minute, from 2 to 1 and 1 to 0 you'll get nothing. This simple test will show you that Spiked Eggnog endures 3 minutes! --Kai Neah Nung 10:25, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Thats my point. You get 3 minutes on your title -> 5 minutes duration. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 17:22, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::I have to agree that it should be changed to 5 minutes. Drinking one while sober provides you with 3 minutes of time toward your title, and since the first 2 minutes are gimmes, their total duration is 5 minutes. I've tested this. In following with the standards established by the rest of the alcohol articles, the duration should reflect TOTAL duration, not just time earned toward the drunkard title. I am changing this to 5, although I know it won't last long. Nub 22:48, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Bug in GW. You don't loose you level of drunkness from rezoning, but it resets you vision to normal until you descent one level -Khan Reaper Kerensky 14:45, 10 January 2007 (CST) Sober You all agree that drinking one while sober makes it last for three min. that is what should be recorded on this article, beacuse you can't asume that the reder of this article had any other drinks before having the SE. You can't make asumtions on a wiki article, thus it will say 3 minutes.--TheDrifter 09:53, 20 January 2007 (CST) :No I dont agree. You get 3 minutes on you title, but thats all. You still get the 2 priming stages, and they DO exist. But before we fight about Spiked Eggnog we should be clear about how this works. -> Talk:Drunk -Khan Reaper Kerensky 10:28, 20 January 2007 (CST) You just admitted you only get three minutes to your title. Those "priming stages" (which I have stated I have found don't exist) are still not raw minutes and should not be counted on this article. If you want to list them, then write 3 minutes and two stages and the article, but still only three minutes for the duration.--TheDrifter 12:31, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Well, then tell me what a Hunter Ale is? 1 minute or one primer stage? And these first two levels of drunkness do exists. Do some test under well defined conditions and you will see that the level theory is correct. Another thing you should try is to time the duration of the distortion. You can at least see 4 levels of it, each lasting 1 minute. The last ones are hardly visible, but if you use the UI as a reference you will see some moving pixels. Your mistake is that you take the Drunkard Title as the Holy Grail when it comes to the duration. Thats simply wrong. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 14:42, 20 January 2007 (CST) We could clarify the whole drunk discussion by only providing the number of ascended levels. Then it would be 5 (in contradiction to my previous posts where I said it was 3, sorry for that). Spiked Eggnog can only provide 3 minutes of drunkenness but it lasts for 5 minutes. --Kai Neah Nung 15:50, 20 January 2007 (CST) How is using the Drunkard title as a reference wrong? Isn't that the reason why everyone is drinking now (I for one Drunk before the title)? Saying the Drunkard title isn't a good reference is like saying the cartographer title isn't a good reference to determine how much of the map an specific area is.--TheDrifter 17:16, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Because drinking and the drunkard title are not as tied together than the map and the cartographer title. When you explore the map you get direct results. The are no conditions you have to meet in order to map the continent. For the drunkard title there is one: You have to be drunk. And you dont become drunk just by drinking one simple ale (well, you can try that even in real world). Thats the priming stage. ANet also implemented a cap of drunkness. Thats the thingy with the levels of drunkness. Only descending one level while drunk gives you one minute. You cant affect the drunkard title by drinking and ale like you affect the cartographer by exploring. For the drunkard title this level system is an additional layer between the drinking and the minute you are (not) drunk. There is no direct relation between the alcohol and the drunkard title. Only an indirect one through this level system, which falsifies every (direct) conclusion you try to draw. You have to test under special conditions to overcome this problem. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 17:55, 23 January 2007 (CST) You are wrong. For example, drinking 1 spiked eggnog wil give you three raw minutes on the title. Muddling the info up my putting down "five minutes" confuses those that aren't intersted in trival things. Most people don't even know about this "stages" theory when they get the title, they simply drink spiked eggnogs every three minutes untill the max out the title to get it.--TheDrifter 21:21, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Sorry, but putting down the number 5 (for me it does not matter how we call it, the math has to be right) for Spiked Eggnog is the only right thing we can do. Spiked Eggnog gives 3 minutes toward the title, thats right. Unconditional minutes! A Firewater would be a 1 or 3 minute intoxicant and Hunters a 0 or 1 minute, depending on whether your drunk or not. :"Muddling the info up my putting down "five minutes" confuses those that aren't intersted in trival things." First of all its not a trivial thing, it's somehow important and one of the simplest mechanics of the game, at least if you can count up to five and back to zero without a cheat sheet. And second I think that people who look into the wiki are interested in how it really works. :"Most people don't even know about this "stages" theory when they get the title, they simply drink spiked eggnogs every three minutes untill the max out the title to get it." If they dont know about the stages/levels theory they didn't even read the wiki and it doesn't matter then. How could they become confused if they didn't even read the articles about being drunk? :I propose that we use the right numbers, but dont call it "Duration". I don't know how we should call it (my english sucks), but anything that gets the reader to read the Drunk article is fine. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 03:37, 24 January 2007 (CST) "Spiked Eggnog has also been known to temporarily remove the skills on your Skill Bar." Has this been widely observed? Xapheus 14:22, 31 January 2007 (CST) :I started drinking (only virtually) after Wintersday '06 and I never experienced it. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 03:10, 1 February 2007 (CST) Best Drink Combination The craziest drink combination that I've found so far is a Spiked Eggnog followed by a Rice Wine. I could barely find my own character on the screen! :D Try it out, but make sure you have post process effects turned on first. -- Kirbman 19:46, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :Spiked Eggnog + Bottle of Vabbian Wine is also epic... crazy distortion... -- 07:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Collectors? Anyone knows what items where required to get these from collectors? If it'll be the same this year I might start saving up for drunkard.. --Progger 09:25, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Nvm, I'm pretty damn blind. --Progger 09:26, 2 November 2007 (UTC)